Burning Wax Roses
by His.Infernal.Majesty
Summary: Suika, Keiichiro's nephew, comes to live at the MMC. Now everyone is walking on eggshells around the boy. But with a new unknown MewMew and a new enemy out to destroy the world, what can they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first hit at a TMM story. So please don't hurt me! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMM or any of its' characters. All I own is the character I came up with. And the new villains.

**Ages**:

Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce: 17

Pudding, Berry and Tasuku: 16

Zakuro: 18

Ryou: 17

Keiichiro: 22 (I think….)

The first chapter is merely a beginning and an explanation. The second chapters on are the ones that are going to be fun!

Burning Wax Roses Chapter One: Café of Frosting and Gumdrops 

Suika Omochiyana stared boredly out the window of the bus taking him to Gods only knew where.

The seventeen-year-old sighed; gently letting his head hit the cold glass over and over again.

"What are you doing, Suika?" asked Keiichiro, petting the boys' watermelon-green hair. It even had the lighter green stripes going through it. Bright red eyes stared at his uncle, sighing.

"I don't wanna come live with you, Uncle Kei."

"Why not? It'll be fun. You get to help me out at the café and I know you like being a waiter. We have a lot of job opportunities open where I work—"

Suika rolled his red eyes and turned back to looking out the window at the passing people and buildings.

He really missed the orphanage.

The nephew of Keiichiro sighed, eyes remaining trained on the streets.

After his parents, Keiichiro's older brother and sister-in-law as well as Suika's older sister, had died in a fire, the courts allowed Suika to live with a friend of his named Plum in the New Hope Home Orphanage.

But Keiichiro had heard what had happened and had taken a week off of work to come up to Nagasaki where Suika was and stayed with him, filling out court applications of guardianship.

Thankfully the pastry chef hadn't forced Suika to change his last name.

Minutes later the bus stopped, "Mew Mew Café." The driver called and Keiichiro got up, helping Suika with his few bags.

"Come on, Sui-chan. This way."

Suika picked up his backpack and guitar case, following his uncle to the pink building.

Suika winced. "God, Uncle Kei, THIS is where you work? And you designed it?"

"Yes, Suika. This is the Mew Mew Café; your new home."

"I'm not living in a building made out of frosting and gumdrops."

"It's not made out of--::sigh:: Suika, just come on. I know you don't want to be here, but I'm the only family you have left. So let's try to make the best of it."

Suika rolled his eyes but shoved his hands into his pockets, pouting as he followed his uncle into the slightly empty café.

Girls littered the café, sipping at tea and munching on cakes while gossiping and laughing shrilly.

Suika winced. He had extremely sensitive ears.

Six girls and one guy milled around, passing out food, taking orders and bidding farewells.

They were all pretty cute in Suika's opinion, but he never really paid attention to anyone anymore.

A girl with red hair and cinnamon brown eyes glanced at him. "Hey, Keiichiro! You're back!"

His uncle smiled at the girls. "Yea, it's good to be back. I'll have something to tell you all once you're finished. Close up early." He turned to Suika. "Come with me, Suika."

Suika followed him, brushing by a girl with blue hair and grey eyes.

Why were all of the girls' wearing different-colored uniforms? The guy looked like a butler… and were those roller blades?

Suika smirked, remembering his own pair in his backpack. Maybe they could have a race.

Keiichiro led the teen up to a room on the second floor of the café, allowing the teen to go in and inspect the room.

The walls were painted a deep emerald green color, accenting the soft and thick cream carpet.

Keiichiro had even gone to the trouble to buy identical sheets, comforters and pillows like he used to have.

His desk looked nearly the same, situated under the wide-open window with its' emerald green velvet curtains swaying heavily in the breeze. A couch, made of brown leather, was big enough for him to lay on if he decided and was situated right next to the door, taking up the majority of the space between the door and Suika's small closet.

"How do you like it?" Keiichiro asked.

Suika gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Uncle Kei."

Keiichiro smiled back. Suika smiling was a very good thing. "You're welcome, Suika. Get unpacked and come downstairs. I want you to meet everyone."

Suika nodded and the door shut behind his uncle, leaving the teen alone for the first time since his parents' died.

The teen put down his backpack and looked to the two bags his uncle had dropped onto the couch.

He picked up the first one, a large canvas bag that held all of his clothing and the like.

All Suika owned were four pairs of jeans/shorts, ten shirts, underwear and tank tops as well as sandals and one pair of boots.

The teen sighed and put it all away, straightening out his current outfit.

The green-haired teen wore a black t-shirt with a gray long-sleeve shirt underneath it and baggy grey cargo pants along with his only pair of boots. They were scuffed and worn but comfortable as all hell.

Suika sighed, picking up his second bag and ripping it open since that was the only way he could open it. _That means I'll have to sew it back together later…_

Inside was his limited CD collection, battered speakers, CD player and his sheet music for his guitar as well as his tuner.

He set everything up on his desk and then pulled everything out of his backpack, flinging it on his new bed.

Pajamas (which consisted of a wife beater and holey plaid pants), tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, a hairbrush since his hair was too long for a comb, his only bottle of cologne, shampoo and a battered stuffed velveteen rabbit.

All of his bathroom stuff was placed in the bathroom adjoined to his room and his rabbit was placed on his pillows, propped up. "There ya go, Meron. Having fun?" he smiled at the rabbit. It only had one eye and one of its' ears was falling off, but he'd had it since he was a baby. Keiichiro had given it to him.

Suika finished his unpacking when he hooked his roller blades on his doorknob, then headed downstairs to meet whoever it was his uncle wanted him to meet.

All of the girls and the guy from before were sitting on the balcony eating creampuffs and tea, joined by his uncle and a blonde boy Suika had seen in a picture. Actually, all of the people on the balcony had been in a group picture the teen had seen in his uncle's bag.

Keiichiro got up. "Suika, there you are. Everyone, this is my nephew Suika Omochiyana. He's my older brother's son. He'll be living here with Ryou and me. Suika, the blonde is Ryou. He lives here with me. He and I are co-owners of the Mew Mew Café."

Suika nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Ryou shrugged.

"And the others here work here. There's Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry and Tasuku. They all attend Daikanyama High School."

The redhead, green-head, blondes and the boy smiled and waved to him. The girls with the purple and blue hair just stared at him, sipping at their tea.

Suika sighed, "Nice to meet you all."

They nodded.

"Where're you from, Suika?" asked Ichigo. "I'm Ichigo Momomiya, great to meet you."

"Nagasaki." He said, picking up one of the cream puffs and the extra cup of tea his uncle had put out for him. He blinked as he took a bite out of the cream puff. "The chocolate's a little too bitter, Kei."

Keiichiro laughed as he sat down near his nephew. "Really?"

"Yea, and the cream is a little too thin."

Berry blinked. "Are you a pastry chef?"

"He's a food critic." Keiichiro laughed. "He loves to critique my food. He's been doing it since we met and he's been trying to prove he's better than me when it comes to cooking."

"That's because I am," Suika smirked. "Mind if I help you out in the kitchen, Uncle Kei?"

Keiichiro smiled brightly at his nephew. It was good to see the boy trying to get over everything and get used to his new life…or maybe he was just trying to prove even more so that he was better than him at cooking still. "Sure, why not? What do you think, Ryuu?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't care. It's just another person to lighten the workload. You're the one who needs the help, Keiichiro."

"Wonderful. So you'll start tomorrow, Suika."

Suika rolled his eyes and laughed, sipping at his tea.

Later the workers all left for home, leaving Suika alone with his uncle and new boss.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." He said by way of goodnight as he headed to his room and locked his door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, letting him stay here? He doesn't know anything about the Mew Project." Ryuu asked of his partner, concerned.

"It's the only choice we have. He'll probably find out soon enough, he's a smart boy." _But I don't want that to happen just yet. _

But the days to come would bring many surprises for everyone involved with Tokyo Mew Mew.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it!


	2. Author's Note Will be replaced

Hey everyone!

Look I know it has been about two years since I started up Burning Wax Roses...there really isn't an excuse I can use to pardon my actions but I hope you will all accept my deepest apologies.

I will tell you all that I am currently at work on the second chapter and more beyond that. I am planning the story out so I don't wind up doing what a friend of mine once told me she read in a book, "Don't put a knife on the table and change it to a gun in the second act."

I will be creating my own enemies, and this will definitely be after A La Mode. I adored A La Mode and I have no intention of ending this story any time soon but I do hope that you all will be willing to lend me advice.

Thanks to all of those who have replied to me in the past few months, it's been an inspiration.

....I didn't expect this many people to like Suika. Man.

Hope to see you all soon! Happy Days! I have almost fifty other stories up on other accounts but if you all are interested then I will be more than happy to post some links in the next chapter.

Also, who wants Suika to be with whom? I will be taking votes because in later chapters there will be some romantic escapades. Oh and I will be changing the rating until such a time comes as there is a need to change it.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Yes I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated this and I am SO SORRY!

Life took me by the horns and didnt let go. Now I am a college student with a shitload of free time on my hands so lets get this party started!

Here is chapter two people! I made it a bit longer to make up for my absence.

Burning Wax Roses

Chapter Two:

Making a Life

The morning dawned bright and early, filtering its rays through the cracks in Suikas bedroom blinds.

The green-haired teen groaned, trying to hide his head under his down pillow. There was no way he wanted to get up and face the worldOkay now he was acting like a stereotypical stupid teenager.

He sighed, opening his red eyes to turn over onto his back, staring up at the white ceiling above his bed. He had to admit that his Uncle sure had a great placeit was even better than what his familyd had before theyd all died.

Suika took a deep breath, hearing the sounds of people moving and the smells of cakes heavy on the air. He smiled, maybe hed be able to grab a cake for breakfast and get to work.

He stood, slipping out of his pajamas of a red tank top and black plaid drawstring sleep pants on his way into the shower. Hed scored a room with his own bathroom, as Keiichiro apparently remembered that he enjoyed his privacy. Suika ran a hand through his hair, staring into the mirror above his sink before he surveyed the bathroom.

The floor was covered in white and crme tile, with matching swirling wallpaper. A warped glass shower sat in the corner of the bathroom, easily big enough for a person and a halftwo, depending on how friendly they were with each other. All of the room was in whites and crmes, altogether welcoming with the porcelain toilet and sink. The mirror hid a medicine cabinet that Keiichiro had filled with vitamins, painkillers and sleep aides. The man always thought of everything.

He sighed, shrugging. It definitely looked like a girl was in mind when this place was designed. Despite that Suika felt slightly more at home here then he had last night. He finished sliding out of his clothes and slipped into the shower, fiddling with the water before it reached the perfect temperature and he stayed under the spray for a good while, just letting the warm water cascade over him until he finally felt loose and carefree. He shook his head, dumping some shampoo in his hands (it smelled like vanilla) with a wince before lathering it into his hair. He hated to think of what the girls at his old school would say if they caught him smelling like vanillaBut hed just have to go to a corner store and get some of his own shampoo after hed wrangled up some money

After he was certain he couldnt get anymore bubbles out of the girly-smelling shampoo, he rinsed it out, keeping his eyes closed and then switched to using some scentless body wash to get yesterdays grime off his body. Finally convinced he was as clean as he was going to get, Suika turned off the water and turned to step out of the shower, only to trip on the threshold and tumble to the tiled ground, bouncing his head off the tile with stars flashing behind his eyes. A curse flew past his lips as he rubbed his head, slowly getting up so as to not make blood rush anymore than it already was.

Bloody brilliant, Suika he muttered, getting up carefully with the help of the toilet and towel rack. He finally grabbed a fluffy white towel off the rack and dried himself off before putting it back up on the rack and heading into his room, completely unabashed at his nudity. He yawned, grabbing his hairbrush and running the brush through his hair until the dark green strands shone like silk. After that was finished he grabbed a pair of straight-leg acid washed jeans (yes he knew they were anti-fashion and he liked them that way) and a black tank top. To finish off his look he pulled his hair into a scruffy ponytail before he hopped into some socks and a pair of Doc Martens.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself before he opened up his door, only to be faced with a fist. He blinked, staring at the fist that had been raised to apparently knock on his door and glanced past it, seeing the red-haired girl from yesterday.

Suika blinked. UhIchigo, right? He asked, moving past her and shutting his door. Thank God she hadnt appeared three minutes agothat could have been potentially embarrassing.

Ichigo smiled, obviously happy hed remembered. Yeah! We were all wondering when you were going to get up. She giggled. Weve all been here for about an hour already.

Suika blanched at the thought of getting up any earlier than he already did. He was not a morning person. Uh, yeah. He forced a smile before heading towards the stairs, walking downstairs. Now he could see all of the girls and the guy from yesterday running this way and that, cleaning everything in preparation for the customers he guessed. Although thankfully they were all dressed in plain clothes instead of the frilly monstrositys his uncle managed to call uniforms.

Keiichiro looked up from his study of a new menu design and smiled, Suika! Good morning! He said, coming over to the younger man and pet his still-damp hair in greeting. Sorry for all the noise, its Sunday so were doing our annual clean-up. Sundays are also special because those are the days that we introduce a new sweet only available for that week.

Suika blinked, glancing at the menu. What is it this week? He asked, curious.

Keiichiro grinned, hiding the papers from view. That is a secret, my dearest nephew. Now why dont you go help Ryo in the kitchen, Im pretty sure he could use the help.

The young orphan nodded, heading towards the double doors that led into the kitchen where the smells of sugar and fruit were strongest.

He pushed open the doors, peering into the cool kitchen, taking in the mix of marble and stainless steel everywhereeven though it should have been a mess, everything looked almost TOO sterile. Apparently this Ryu was a neat freak.

Red eyes rolled as he stepped further into the kitchen, catching sight of a handwritten recipe. The handwriting was recognizable as his uncles. He smirked, reading it over. Looked easy enough. Hey Ryu! he called, deciding to call the man by his given name instead of the usual Japanese honorifics. He wasnt one much for respect unless they earned it.

A sound came from the walk-in freezer, sounding like an abuse of the Japanese language as he snickered, picking up the recipe and studying it further. May as well have let the man know he was here.

The blonde came into the kitchen, carrying what looked to be canisters of strawberries and a lot of cream.

Suika rose a delicate eyebrow at the other man, Uncle Kei told me to come in here and help you. He put down the recipe and wandered the kitchen, memorizing everything. Of course he could have guessed that everything was in plain sight except for the food. All of the food was in cupboards or in the walk-in freezer. He found more cocoa and flour than he thought hed ever see

The greenette noticed that the blonde was ignoring him and shrugged, going about his own business. Apparently they would be working in silence.

The morning passed by very quickly as Suika engrossed himself in the baking that consumed the next few hours.

Around eleven oclock Keichiro leaned his head into the kitchen with his ever-present smile. Ah, Suika! Ryu, were about to open up shop again He stepped in further, hiding something behind his back.

Suika eyed his uncle a bit skeptically, feeling a slight sliver of worry worm itself into his stomach as he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was behind his uncles back. .I have to wear a uniform, dont I?

Keiichiro nodded, holding up the crisp white button up shirt and black pants with a simple black vest with mother-of-pearl buttons. Heres your uniform Suika. Mint and Ichigo will help you memorize the tables.

Suika glared at the older man before snatching away the dorky uniform. Im going to look like such a nerd he muttered as he walked towards the staff bathrooms to change into the uniform and the supplied black shoes. He left his good luck pendant hanging over his uniform. The pendant was sterling silver in the outlined shape of a swallow. Hed worn it since hed received the necklace for his tenth birthday as a gift from his mother. Set into the silver was a circle of jade, his favorite and only worn stone. He looked at his reflection, seeing a dork staring back. He sighed, shaking his head before he resigned himself to his fate and walked into the cafs main room filled with its pink and white chairs and flowers.

A hand suddenly hit his shoulder and he turned, surprised, into the face of the guy from yesterday. His hair was black with large blue eyes and the same uniformexcept for the roller skates Heya! he grinned, his voice almost like a chirp. Im Meguro Tasuku! Just call me Tasuku!

Suika blinked, then nodded, feeling slightly off-balance. When was the last time hed met a guy this cheerful? UhSuika. Im Keiichiros nephew

Tasuku wisely stayed far away from the topic of why he was there, taking a guess of his own but keeping it silent. Ah. Well hopefully you wont think were too weird, working here. He grinned, but being around so many pretty girls is definitely worth it!

Suika couldnt help but snort as he and Tasuku started righting the chairs and the girls wandered after them, setting the tables with menus and freshly-picked flowers in mother-of-pearl vases. So which one of them is your girlfriend? he asked, walking down the line and scooting the chairs into the tables.

Tasuku grinned, tilting his head towards the pretty petite blonde with a second pair of roller blades on her feet. She wore soft yellow and white for her uniform. Thats Berry. She and I run the cafs delivery service. But when theres no deliveries we just bus tables.

Suika nodded in understanding as he took in all of the girls. They were all pretty, that was definitely trueHed never seen girls like this back at his old school.

Ichigo was wandering around with a blue-haired girl with her hair up in two buns on her head. She looked a bit like a snobbut very graceful. All of the girls seemed to have a color theme. That one was Mint, he was pretty sure. Zakuro was tall with purple hair and eyes, wearing a purple uniform. She looked kindaout-there. Lettuce was true to her name with slightly plain looks that somehow appeared pretty, green hair and bright eyes hidden behind glasses. The last one was tiny and if she was any older than thirteen he would eat his boots. She had short dirty blonde hair and bright gold eyes like butterscotch with a suitable tiny marigold-colored uniform.

apparently Pudding had a habit of trying to do tricks with the plates when she was serving them.

Suika took a deep breath and stretched with his hands high above his head. Well, here was the start of a new daya new job, new home and a new familyWheee

**Well there we go guys! Sorry it couldnt go any further than that but I have a test in ten minutes! Hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to leave a review! Ill update within the next week or two I PROMISE. I have a new inspiration for this story so itll be coming pretty quick.**


End file.
